Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a mobile device with multiple communication capabilities, and more specifically, to an interface unit of the mobile device.
Background
Mobile devices may provide multiple communication capabilities including digital data communication between the mobile device and an auxiliary device coupled to the mobile device. In one example, the auxiliary device may be a headset. The multiple communication capabilities may also include a frequency modulation (FM) radio operation with the connected headset used as an antenna (i.e., a long wire connecting the headset to the mobile device is used as an antenna). Thus, the ground terminal of the headset may be coupled to an FM receiver residing on the mobile device.
A mobile device with an FM receiver may require ferrite beads (FBs) or radio frequency chokes (RFCs) to isolate the FM signal and ensure sensitivity of the FM receiver. However, the presence of the FBs may disrupt the digital data communication between the mobile device and the auxiliary device such as a headset.